


In Bloom

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chance Meetings, Falling In Love, Family, Fate, Gen, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Vacation, im sorry, lol this was gonna be a quirky one shot, sofia is aged down, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Flying to Jeju Island, Hansol ends up stuck between his little sister and a boy he's never met before. The flight attendant mistakes them as a couple, and neither of them bother to correct them, laughing it off. When they land they say their goodbyes, expecting never to see each other again. But fate has different plans.





	1. Bye Seoul

Hansol pulled the stained seatbelt across his sister, buckled it, and tightened it to fit her small frame. She had her old frayed stuffed bear tucked under her arm, ready for the flight.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Sofia asked for what seemed to Hansol to be the millionth time. But he couldn’t be annoyed at her, she was only four and this was her first time flying without their parents. The only other time she had flown was when she had still been a baby and they had moved back to Korea from America.

“Yes,” He assured her with one of those sweet smiles he reserved solely for her. “Millions of people fly every day. Besides, this is only a short flight - just over an hour. Mom and dad will be waiting at the Jeju city airport to pick us up.”

She nodded, holding her bear a bit tighter.

Hansol pointed for her to look out of the small window next to her. “Look at how pretty the lights look.” The sun was beginning to set and the airport runway glowed under the marigold and rosy skyline. Vehicles busily moved across the tarmac, transferring luggage and plane fuel. The trails of lights marking airstrips were slowly beginning to glow as the sun descended further. It reminded him of willow-o’-the-wisps, ghost lights that supposedly guide travelers by night in various folklore. He had watched a movie not too long ago, Irish maybe, that had featured the phenomenon.

“Will it be dark when we land?” Sofia asked watching the movement across the outside.

“Probably. You should be able to see city lights when we land.” Hansol adjusted in his seat. “We’ll be taking off soon.”

The airplane was almost full, though the aisle seat next to him remained empty. The air was stale, airplane air always was from the recirculation, even before takeoff. It was cool too, the air conditioning still blasting now in the evening at the same level as it had during the heat of the day. Hansol hugged his black hoodie a bit tighter to him, glad that he had insisted on Sofia wearing her jacket to the airport even if he hadn’t.

“Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!” A red-haired boy was hastily making his way down the narrow aisle of the plane towards them. He was carrying his bag awkwardly high, chest level, to avoid it getting caught on seat arms or hitting people.

He stopped in front of Hansol, full cheeks slightly rosy from exertion and looked up. Hansol knew the overhead bin was full, both his and Sofia’s backpacks were stuffed up there and the woman across the aisle had added one of her many bags to it as well.

“If you only have your one bag you can put it under the seat ahead of you,” Hansol told the boy who was frowning at the overhead bin, debating what to do.

He looked at Hansol, seeing him for the first time and smiled awkwardly. “Oh, okay.” He sat down in the empty aisle seat next to Hansol, shoving his bag under seat as suggested. He was wearing a loose coin grey hoodie underneath a taffy pink jacket and Hansol couldn’t help but notice it was the same shade as Sofia’s. He left a tad ridiculous, sitting between two pink bundles in all black, from his hoodie and his jeans to his hat.

“Why does security take so long?” The boy grumbled as he fumbled with his seat belt. “I mean, I thought giving myself an hour would be long enough, but _clearly_ not. I thought I was going to miss the flight. My sisters would have never let that go, missing the fu-” He stopped and glanced over at Sofia who was still looking out the window. “Missing the _freaking_ wedding.”

Hansol chuckled at the other boy’s effort of filtering himself because of the presence of a child. He found it endearing, not many strangers actually went of their way to keep things clean for the ever-listening ears of children, especially when expressing their emotions.

“Well don’t worry, you made it,” Hansol assured him as the seatbelt sign above them lit up.

“Good evening everyone, looks like a good night for flying.” The soft disembodied voice of the pilot filled the plane. “I’m your captain for this short flight from Seoul over to Jeju Island. We have a great crew on board tonight, if you have any questions or need anything don’t be afraid to ask them. We will be taking off in a few minutes so please get comfortable.”

The automated safety procedurals and general information recordings followed, first in Korean, then in English, then Japanese and Mandarin. Hansol only understood the first two. He didn’t mind flying, he had done it a few times, though this short trip was definitely more favourable than the fourteen hour one to New York. He enjoyed the anticipation as the plane slowly gained speed on the runway and began to tilt upwards into the sky. He liked being in the air, it was so surreal to him how far humanity had come in the past hundred years. Besides, it was beautiful being able to look down at the world around him as he soared overhead.

Sofia was still looking out of the window, the sky now fading from crimson to indigo, the sun fully gone. Her stuffed bear was still gripped tightly between her small hands as they began to move towards the runway.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.” Hansol patted her arm comfortingly. He wasn’t worried about her, Sofia was a tough kid and she was never one to throw a fit or make a scene. She was a good kid, a true sweetheart.

“I don’t like flying,” The boy next to him leaned over to tell Sofia. “But I really just don’t the takeoff and landing, which are the shortest parts. The rest is fine, you don’t even notice you’re in the air.”

Sofia looked at him with big eyes. “Really? How can’t you notice you’re in the air?”

“I really don’t know.” He shrugged and shook his head. “I guess your body just adjusts to it after a while. That’s why I don’t like the takeoff and landing, that’s when your body has to adjust to the changes.”

“Oh. Okay.” She nodded, understanding as much as a four-year-old could. “I’m Sofia and this is my big brother Hansol.”

“I’m Seungkwan.” He smiled in return, giving Hansol a glance of acknowledgment. “What about your bear? What’s their name?”

Sofia beamed and hugged the bear tighter. “This is Mr. Boots!”

“He lost his boots a year ago, but he did have some at one point.” Hansol explained noticing Seungkwan’s quirked eyebrow. He was leaning right in front of Hansol, and he could feel the warmth Seungkwan was admitting. He smelt good too, Hansol noticed, sweet but soft, nothing overpowering or artificial. _Cherry blossoms_ , he realized. Seungkwan smelt like he had rolled beneath a tree fully in bloom.

“Sir, can you ensure your daughter’s seatbelt is fastened tightly before we take off, please.” A flight attendant tapped Seungkwan’s shoulder. He sat back in his seat and looked at her, blinking owlishly.

“Uh,” He paused and locked eyes with Hansol’s equally surprised ones. “Sure.” Seungkwan leaned across Hansol again and pulled Sofia’s seatbelt, ensuring the flight attendant it was secure.

“Thanks.” She smiled politely at them, moving onto the next row.

Hansol let out a short laugh. “That was awkward.”

“Do I seriously look old enough to be raising a child?” Seungkwan asked semi horrified. “I’m nineteen!”

“Hansolie is nineteen too!” Sofia piped up, oblivious to the interaction that had just occurred. “I’m only four though.” She added thoughtfully.

Seungkwan smirked at him. “Hansolie?”

But before Hansol could explain, the plane began to pick up speed and Seungkwan leaned back into his seat, clutching the armrests.

“Are you alright?” Hansol inquired, Seungkwan’s knuckles were almost as white as his now ghostly face.

“ _Don't...like...take off_.” He said, reiterating his earlier statement between gritted teeth. Without thinking Hansol took his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezed in assurance. Seungkwan had pressed his eyes shut, but squeezed his hand back tightly.

“This is fun!” Sofia remarked from Hansol’s other side as the plane entered the air. She took Mr. Boot’s stuffed arm and waved. “Bye-bye Seoul!”

At least one of the pink princesses were having fun, Hansol chuckled. His hand was beginning to hurt from how hard Seungkwan was squeezing it, the other boy hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t like this part of flying.

“Not much longer,” Hansol leaned over and whispered in Seungkwan’s ear. “We’ve almost levelled out.”

Seungkwan nodded his head quickly, though he kept his eyes squeezed shut. He breathed deeply, and Hansol couldn’t help but find it almost endearing how this grown man beside him needed reassurance when his four-year-old sister didn’t.

The soft disembodied voice filled the plane. “Hello everyone, this is your captain once again. We’ve just about reached thirty nine thousand feet and are on our way. We should arrive at Jeju City airport in about seventy minutes. Enjoy the rest of your flight.”

Seungkwan exhaled loudly, opening his rounded almond eyes. “Thank god, that is over.” He let out a few more heavy breaths, each calmer than the previous. “Sorry about that.”

Hansol shrugged. “It’s alright. We all have our quirks.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Seungkwan complained, his cheeks rosy. “It was fine when I was younger but I’m an _adult_ now, I shouldn’t be on the brink of tears every time.”

“Do you have to fly often?” Hansol asked teasingly.

Seungkwan nodded. “Relatively often, especially since I moved to Seoul for school. I’m from Jeju, the majority of my family still lives there. I have to go home a lot, they’re big on family. Every celebration, even something like my parent’s anniversary, I have to go home for.”

“Family is important.” Hansol agreed. That was part of the reason they were going to Jeju. Their parent’s had decided they needed a small vacation as a family. Jeju wasn’t far, but it was isolated and completely different from the busy streets of Seoul. They were to spend a week together, exploring the island and having some quality family time.

“Hi there,” A different flight attended from earlier smiled down at them. “Can I get either of you something to drink? Or a snack? We have cookies.”

Sofia perked up at the words. “Juice! Cookies!”

“ _Please_ .” Hansol reminded her. “Can we _please_ have some juice and cookies.”

The flight attendant nodded, reaching into the cart for some juice boxes.  “Really cute kid, you two got there.” She handed three juice boxes to Seungkwan, who had to pry his hand from Hansol’s. Hansol had’t even realized they were still holding hands.

Seungkwan sighed, pressing his lips to form a smile. “Thanks.”

“Enjoy your snack, sweetie.” The flight attendant handed the bag of cookies to Seungkwan and waved goodbye to Sofia as she proceeded down the aisle.

Hansol stuck the straw in the box and handed it to the eager Sofia. “I guess you’re not the only one who looks old enough to have a kid.” He laughed awkwardly again, his ears red. Who gets mistaken as a couple with some random guy he just happened to be stuck next to on a plane, and his little sister assumed their child? Only Hansol, he assumed. Though, the hand holding probably hadn’t been helping. Nor the fact Sofia and Seungkwan were wearing matching shades of pink.

“Yeah, this is just weird now.” Seungkwan admitted taking a drink from his juice. “Maybe I should have corrected them the first time.”

Hansol took a bite of one the dry airplane cookies. “Maybe. It would’ve made the flight attended feel bad and embarrassed though.” He held out the bag of cookies to Seungkwan who took one. “I don’t mind. I mean, it really doesn’t matter, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just weird. Funny, but weird.” Seungkwan agreed taking a bite, crumbs dusting his grey sweater.

Hansol turned to offer his little sister a cookie but found her asleep, her head resting against the window the emptied juice box discarded. She had had a long day. Hansol had woken her up, and walked her to school before heading to his own. When school was over he had picked her up and they had gone home briefly to collect their bags, before heading to the airport. Then they had eaten there and spent a few hours exploring gift shops while waiting for their boarding call.

“Is that why you’re going home?” Hansol asked suddenly, reaching and dusting the crumbs off the front of Seungkwan’s sweater, not being able to stand it anymore. “To visit your family?”

Seungkwan stiffened under Hansol’s touch. “Uh, yeah. My sister Jin-seol is getting married.”

“That’s exciting.” Hansol remarked looking at Seungkwan’s clearly not excited face. He was a good looking guy, soft round features, kind eyes and a sarcastic smile. Though at the mention of his sister’s wedding his features had distorted to something between unimpressed and bored.

“I guess.”

Hansol raised a dark eyebrow, curious. “I take it you’re not excited?” Hansol didn’t think he would be if Sofia ever got married, but that was so far off he couldn’t really picture it. Seungkwan’s sisters were clearly older than him, a much different dynamic and relationship than the one between Hansol and Sofia.

“It’s not that I’m not _excited_ . I mean, I really am happy for Jin-seol for finding _true love_ or whatever,” He paused and rolled his eyes. “but she’s only known the guy for a few months. I’ve met him _once_. It just seems fast is all.” Seungkwan gave Hansol a skeptical glance.

“Do you not believe in true love?” He asked.

Seungkwan snorted. “ _Do you_?”

Hansol looked at Seungkwan’s raised brows and curled lips. He really put his emotions on display, never hiding what he was feeling. “I don’t know.”

“Well Jin-seol sure believes in true love, the wedding is in two days. I’ve been preparing myself for the drama and all the chaos that is sure to ensue.” Seungkwan explained, a gleam of deviltry in his eyes. It left Hansol with the impression that the boy enjoyed his share of drama.

“Sound likes it’ll be entertaining at least.” Hansol laughed, rubbing his arms. It seemed to be getting cooler, the air conditioning blowing stronger than ever.

“Do you want my jacket?” Seungkwan offered already removing his seatbelt. He awkwardly pulled his arms from the sleeves, holding onto the cuffs of his big sweater.

Hansol held up in hands, protesting. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“I was going to take it off anyways, I’m roasting.” Seungkwan insisted, an elbow awkwardly in Hansol’s face as he pulled it off. “Just take it, I can see your freaking goosebumps.”

“Thanks.” Hansol took the pink jacket and put it on, still warm from the heat of Seungkwan’s body. It smelt like him too, the delicate scent of cherry blossoms.

Seungkwan titled his head to the side, giving Hansol a look. “Why are _you_ going to Jeju?”

“Family vacation.”

“Where’s the rest of your family?” Seungkwan asked, staring fixedly at him as he stook a sip from his juice.

Hansol shifted under his gaze. “Our parents are already there, they wanted a mini vacation alone.”

“Oh, ew.” Seungkwan remarked, turning his nose up. “Old people in love is the worst.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in love?” He teased, taking another cookie from the bag. They weren’t good, airplane food never was, but a cookie was a cookie.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, avoiding the question. He pressed on the screen in front of his seat. “This flight is always the worst because it’s too short to watch a full movie but too long to not do _anything_. I usually start a movie when I fly to Jeju and then on the way back pray they have the same movies and finish it if I can.”

“They have a short documentary.” Hansol pointed at the screen, it was the Irish folkore one with the willow-o’-the-wisps. “I’ve actually watched that one, it’s good. We could watch it together if you want.”

Seungkwan shrugged. “You’ve already seen it though.”

“I liked it, I wouldn’t mind watching it again.”

“Alright then.” Seugnkwan took out a pair of earphones from his pocket, offering one to Hansol. They had to lean together to avoid one of the earpieces being pulled out. Soon Hansol noticed how entranced Seungwan was with the documentary, eyes wide and gasping at parts, fully emotionally invested, though he wasn’t quite sure how, since it was only a documentry.

When it finished Seungkwan pulled his earpiece out and looked at Hansol impressed. “That was pretty neat, I will admit it.”

“I told you it was good.” Hansol smirked, pleased that Seungkwan had enjoyed it so much.

The seatbelt sign lit up above and Seungkwan let out a soft groan. “Already?” He reached to buckle himself in, the colour slowly fading from his typically golden face.

The captain confirmed the beginnings of their descent through the speakers and Seungkwan sighed loudly next to him.

“Here,” Hansol said taking Seungkwan’s hand again. “I know it helped. I don’t mind.”

He blushed, looking down. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Hansol insisted, giving a light squeeze.

The descent was just as bad for Seungkwan, though Hansol thought he did help to calm him a bit. When they pulled up to the airport to unload, his pale hand had small crescent marks from Seungkwan’s nails.

“Sorry.” Seungkwan apologized again when he noticed.

“It’s fine.” Hansol smiled reassuringly at him.

The same flight attendant who had brought them their refreshments earlier made her way down the aisle, assisting the elderly, disabled, or those with young children off the plane first.

“If you wake up your daughter you can exit now.” She informed them. Seungkwan and Hansol shared an amused glance.

Seungkwan nodded at her, pasting an exaggeratedly polite smile onto his face. “Thank you. Hansol dear, try waking her up.”

“Sofia, it's time to wake up.” Hansol gently unbuckled her seatbelt. No response.

“I can carry some of your bags and you can carry her.” Seungkwan offered reaching into the overhead bin.

“Are you sure?”

Seungkwan put on Sofia’s small pink backpack and reached under the seat for his own bag. “Yeah, it’s no problem.”

Hansol put on his own backpack, and reached and picked up Sofia’s small sleeping body. “Can you grab Mr. Boots?” He asked when the bear fell.

Seungkwan did, following Hansol carrying his sleeping sister down the aisle of the plane, her sleeping head resting on his shoulder.

“Have a nice night.” The flight attendants chorused as they exited.

“What a beautiful family.” One commented after they passed.

They walked through the airport together, large windows displaying the lights of the runway and planes small against the ink black night sky. The air was much fresher here, filled with the scents of the various small food chains that filled any airport.

“It’s good to be home.” Seungkwan stated, giving Hansol a grin. “I missed it.”

They rode the escalators down to baggage claim together, Sofia slowly waking up to look up at Seungkwan in front of her.

“Good morning sleepy-head.” He chuckled, holding up her bear. “Look who I have!”

“Mr. Boots!” She grinned, taking the stuffed toy into her arms.

They sat on one of the benches in front of the conveyer belt, waiting for their luggage. Seungkwan removed Sofia’s small backpack and checked his phone.

“Ah yes, my sisters are here.” He smiled. “I guess this is goodbye.”

Hansol stood up and smiled back at Seungkwan. He was taller than Seungkwan, but not by much. “Well, have fun at the wedding.”

“Will do.” Seungkwan laughed, giving him a mock salute.

“Bye!” Sofia waved as Seungkwan tossed his carry on bag over his shoulder and grabbed the large pink suitcase from the conveyor belt. Seungkwan waved back before heading towards two eagerly waving girls in their twenties.

Their parents found them a few minutes later, Hansol already having retrieved their luggage.

“Mom! Dad!” Sofia ran to embrace them. “I flew on a plane! It was so much fun!”

Their father laughed. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Where did you get that jacket?” His mother asked hugging Hansol, chuckling. “That’s not your typical style, it has _colour_.”

Hansol looked down at himself. The jacket. The pink jacket. _Seungkwan’s_ pink jacket. “Oh, shit.”

His mother swatted his arm.

“I borrowed it, I meant to return it.” Hansol explained, looking around to the baggage claim area to see if Seungkwan was still there. Of course not, he had left with his sisters.

“You can give it to Seungkwan next time you see him!” Sofia exclaimed.

Hansol gave her a half smile as they made their way out of the airport. “I don’t think I’m going to see him again, sorry Sof.”

His mother shrugged. “You never know, fate works in strange ways.”


	2. Hello Jeju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and his family explores the island. Later that night he runs into someone he never thought he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I wasn't expecting such a positive response to that first chapter, hope y'all like the next part just as much lol
> 
> also ps i got my girlfriend to proof read and she was like "thats some leo dicaprio in the pool 1996 romeo + juliet vibes" and i was like haunted did i subconsciously get inspo ?????

Hansol woke the next day in his shared hotel room, his little sister jumping on his bed.

“Let me sleep, Sof.” He grumbled covering his head with one of the numerous stark white hotel pillows. It smelt like generic laundry soap and bleach, but Hansol didn’t care, _he was trying to sleep_.

“Get up Hansol,” His father ordered as he felt the weight of his sister being removed from his bed. “We’re going down to breakfast, meet us there in fifteen minutes or we’ll send Sofia back up to get you.”

Hansol heard the door shut and groaned, pulling himself from bed and heading for the shower.

He did make it down in fifteen minutes, but barely. His dark hair was still wet when he sat down across from his mother who gave him an amused look. When he had taken the elevator down he had suddenly worried he wouldn’t be able to find the restaurant or his parents, the resort was huge. It was probably one of the most luxurious places he had ever been too, ultra modern and white, but with classic elegant aspects. Marble floors, tall windows, and so much _greenery_. There seemed to be flowers and plants everywhere, inside and outside the resort, popping even more vibrantly against the white. Outside he could see there were palm trees beside the pool, which even had a fountain at its centre.

“Glad of you to join us.” His father remarked from behind the menu. He was translating it English quietly for Hansol’s mother.

“What are we going to do today?” Sofia asked, practically humming with energy.

“Yesterday we went to Gwaneumsa Temple, it was very peaceful. A nice break from the hustle and bustle of the city.” Their mother told them handing Hansol her phone with the pictures of many Buddhas and a beautiful old temple.

“But what are going to do _today_?” Sofia asked again, elongating the last syllable.

“I was thinking we’d head to the Kimnyoung Maze Park first,” Their father suggested. “And then slowly make our way back here to the resort, visiting all the sites of interest along the way. There’s so much to see here.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hansol nodded, taking a sip of the water that was in front of him. “But let’s eat first.”

It was April, the island was warm already. His parents had rented a car and they drove through the beautiful countryside, it was coloured canary yellow from the seas of canola flowers in bloom. It was enchanting, nothing like Hansol had ever seen before. The ocean glittered like an endless pool of sapphires as they drove by, reflecting the azure blue of the sky. Mountains decorated the skyline, reaching up to touch the fluffy clouds as they blew across the island. The air was fresh, smelling like ocean and vegetation. It was nothing like Seoul, and it was perfect.

The maze turned out to be harder than Hansol had anticipated. His father took Sofia and went one direction, and he and his mother headed in another. The maze too was beautiful and elaborate in it’s own way, though after a few hours of walking he began to tire under the relentless sun that now was high in the sky. Hansol began to wonder if those willow-o’-the-wisps showed during the day, or only after the sun had began to set.

Finally, they found their way out. His father and Sofia were waiting for them eating ice cream by the exit.

“There you two are, I was beginning to worry. We’ve been waiting so long, haven’t we Sof?”

Sofia licked at her ice cream and frowned. “What? We just finished too.”

His father gave her a slightly annoyed look and everyone laughed.

After Hansol and his mother bought ice cream too, they headed to the car, ready for some air conditioning and their next stop. The day flew by in a series of beautiful sights and lots of walking. Hansol was tired by the end of the day, more so from the awkwardly posed photos with his sister his mother insisted on taking than anything else.

When they returned to their resort the sun had already set and Sofia was fast asleep. This time their father carried her, careful not to wake her up as they made their way inside. After Hansol unlocked his door and held it open for his father, he set the small sleeping girl onto the bed.

“Do you mind if your mother and I eat alone tonight?” He asked Hansol, stretching his arms after carrying Sofia for so long. “I wouldn’t ask but Sofia’s already out for the night and I thought maybe you’d like some time by yourself too.”

“Yeah, no problem Dad.” Hansol punched his arm playfully. “You two have fun, play safe.”

He smiled fondly at him. “Thanks, Hansol. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Dad.”

Hansol flopped onto his bed. He was tired but also a bit wired from just being on the island. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he too still had to eat at some point.

He got up and opened the balcony door, stepping out. The air was cooling down from the heat of the day and he breathed deeply. He had managed to get slightly sunburned, the tops of his cheekbones and shoulders pink and warm to the touch. The oblong pool that stretched below looked appealing. The cerulean waters calm and smooth, illuminated softly by light that glowed from the edges. It had already been vacated and cleaned for the night, the numerous white pool chairs in straight rows and no stray towels or glasses in sight.

Hansol changed into plain swimming shorts and threw a button down shirt over top, trying to class the lookup. He tucked Sofia under the covers and turned off the light, heading for the elevators.

He knew where the bar was only in theory. It was on the far side of the restaurant that his parents would be eating, and he found it eventually after an awkward loop around. Like everything else at the resort, it was the epitome of elegance. Hansol felt slightly out of place in such luxury, the high ceilings, live piano music, crystal chandeliers.

He sat down, unsure of himself. A pretty waitress approached him promptly, asking if he would like a dinner menu along with a drink one, to which he agreed. He ordered a drink and some food, finding he was ravenous after a day of walking. He downed the drink quickly, flipping through his phone looking at all the photos they had taken earlier. The waitress brought him another drink along with his food and he eagerly dug in. After his empty plate had been collected and another drink deposited, Hansol remembered the pool.

He didn’t have to pay, he gave his father’s name and it was put under their account’s tab. He finished this drink and felt decidedly warm, ready for a cool swim.

When he stood he found himself slightly wobbly, but quickly found his grounding and headed to the pool. It was late now, past ten and the pool area was completely deserted. It was still beautiful, even at night. As Hansol wove between the chairs and tables and took in the dim light illuminating the whole area he thought maybe it was even more beautiful at night. It was almost haunting how calm and serene it looked. The palm trees that grew tall overhead creating long shadows that Hansol walked through, heading to the water.

He stepped out of his sandals and began to unbutton his shirt. He tossed it onto one of the chairs and sat down at the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in the warmed water. The pool itself was long, curving and winding in and out, allowing trees to grow up from narrower areas. There were random “islands” scattered in the middle of the pool where plants grew and leaves hung over into the water. Hansol had never seen a pool so big, it even had a fountain at the centre of the widest part, though it was turned off.

He slipped into the water, sighing as the water soothed his sun kissed skin. It was salt water he realized as he bobbed up immediately, his dark hair in his face. The light illuminating the pool came from beneath the ledge that overhung slightly, it made the water seem like it was glowing and Hansol found the design quite clever.

He pushed off the wall of the pool with his feet, enjoying the feeling of floating in the dimly lit wonderland. He floated for a while, breathing in the fresh clean night air. It was idyllic in every sense of the word. _Now this is a vacation_ , Hansol thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud splash and he grabbed the edge of the one of the islands he had been floating past. He reached for one of the large leaves that was drapping into the water and held it in front of his face, peeking over towards where the splash had come from. He was shocked that someone else would think to swim at this time of night. He knew that it wasn’t prohibited, it was just swim at your own risk because there was no lifeguard during these hours.

From behind the large leaf Hansol saw feet kicking and splashing before disappearing under the water following the rest of the swimmer. He realized in horror that the swimmer was approaching him beneath the water, a man he realized from their topless form.

Hansol hung onto the edge of the small island, wishing he could too be a plant right in this moment. The swimmer popped out of the water a few feet away, running their hands through their wet wine coloured hair, pushing it from their eyes. He turned and locked wide eyes with him.

“Hansol?”

“Seungkwan?” He choked, mostly on water, and began coughing.

Seungkwan swam over, alarmed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hansol coughed some more, though nodded furiously. “I’m fine. I’m fine, I promise.” He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. “See?”

“What are you doing here?” Seungkwan asked furrowing his brows as he grabbed the edge of the island. His skin was absolutely glowing, rich and darker than Hansol had seen it previously. He looked almost ethereal now in the dim lighting, his figure lit from the water below.

“I’m on vacation? What are _you_ doing here? You live here, don’t you? Why are you at a fucking resort?” Hansol retorted accusingly, poking Seungkwan’s bare chest. He heated from the small contact, though he wasn’t sure why. It was a jest, a playful action. Why were his cheeks burning? _Probably the alcohol_ , he reasoned.

“My sister is getting married here tomorrow.” Seungkwan shot back, poking Hansol back hard. “ _You_ knew that.”

Hansol scoffed at the accusation. “Not that she was getting married here!”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, and pushed off from the island, swimming away. Hansol dove under the water, following him.

“Are you ready for the wedding?” Hansol asked popping up next to Seungwan’s stretched out frame, floating atop the water.

Seungkwan sighed, his bare chest creating tiny waves from the vibration. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hansol looked at his profile which was turned skyward, watching the stars that decorated the ebony sky. Seungkwan’s features were so much softer than his own. Eyes round with short lashes clinging to drops of water, his nose was a long and smooth slope which stayed close to his face, only rising slightly at the tip. His cheekbones were high, his cheeks below round and smooth, though Hansol did notice a small mole close to his jaw. And Seungkwan’s lips, his lips were delicate and rose from his face smooth and round like everything about him.

“What are you so worried about?”

“What if she’s making a mistake?” Seungkwan muttered, hardly loud enough for Hansol to hear. “What if she regrets it, and it turns out he’s a horrible person and she’s stuck with him forever.”

Hansol slowly began to swim around his floating figure. “She believes it’s true love though, right?”

“Yup.” Seungkwan confirmed sardonically.

Hansol splashed him, making Seungkwan spurt the water out and float upright next to him. “Then don’t worry, _the power of true love with prevail_.” He laughed at Seungkwan’s frowning face, water dripping down it.

“Oh, it’s on.” Seungkwan declared, his dark eyes focusing on him. “One, two, _three_.” With that he pushed his hands forwards, splashing Hansol and dove under the water and swam away.

Hansol coughed for a moment and then followed him, chasing after Seungkwan’s disappearing figure. Seungkwan was a better swimmer than him. _He grew up here on the island_ , Hansol remembered, _he’s probably been swimming since he could walk_.

He rose from the pool only to be immediately met by water crashing into him. He tried to push his hair back, and clear his eyes but Seungkwan was faster, sending splash after splash onto him, relentless. Hansol could hear him laughing, and he had to dive back under the water and swim as hard as he could for the under end of the pool to escape it. He rose halfway, needing air and saw Seungkwan’s approaching figure under the water. Hansol realized he couldn’t outswim him, but maybe he could outsmart him.

He climbed up onto one of the small islands and hid himself in the foliage. He watched as Seungkwan made it to the other end of the pool, not rising for air once, much to his disbelief. Seungkwan looked around, confused.

“Hansol?”

He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent his laughter from ringing out.

Seungkwan began to swim around, looking for him. “Hansol?” He called again, his voice soft and terribly innocent sounding for someone who had practically drowned him minutes ago.

“ _Hansolieee_.” He singsonged, swimming towards the island Hansol was hiding on. He stifled another laugh as he crouched, waiting for Seungkwan to pass by.

Seungkwan sighed loudly. “Seriously Hansol, where did you go?”

He was almost in place, Hansol was ready to jump in and scare him when- _SPLASH._

“You need to do a better job of hiding your laughter if you want to trick me next time.” Seungkwan cackled as Hansol stood, once again drenched, on the edge of the island. “You make things too easy for me.”

Hansol eyed him boldly. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes-” Seungkwan began to reply but it was he who was cut off by a large splash of water this time, Hansol having practically jumping on him.

When his head broke the surface of the water he could hear Seungkwan coughing, partially because of the water and partially in disbelief. He roared in laughter, and grabbed Seungkwan’s sides, pulling him closer.

Seungkwan began to laugh with him, shock clear in his wide eyes and open mouth. Hansol couldn’t help but notice his eyes weren’t just brown, they were warmer, hickory in colour and like magnets, they pulled him in.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Seungkwan gasped, pushing his red hair back out of his face.

“You deserved it,” Hansol told him with a grin. His hands felt shaky touching Seungkwan, his body was so soft and Hansol wanted to drag his hands and feel every curve and dip of it.

Seungkwan put a hand to his own chest and looked around dramatically. “Did I though? Did I _really_?”

Hansol nodded, his face level with Seungkwan’s as they bobbed in the water. They were so close together now, their noses only inches apart. “You were cheating, and were going to be a sore winner.”

“Well I…” Seungkwan stuttered, looking with wide eyes right into Hansol’s heavy lidded ones. “I might have let you win.” He glanced down quickly, his dark lashes swept up and he blinked looking back at Hansol, water droplets falling to his smooth cheeks.

Hansol chuckled, their chests almost touching. Somehow even in the water Seungkwan smelt like cherry blossoms, and Hansol breathed in his scent deeply. “I don’t think you would have.”

“No,” Seungkwan admitted. “I wouldn’t have.”

He slowly pushed Seungkwan against the edge of the pool, their eyes locked. Hansol didn’t know what he was doing, he just knew that he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss Seungkwan right in this moment.

Hansol’s heart was pounding, he was sure Seungkwan could hear it at such close proximity. Seungkwan looked at him, eyes wide, blazing like torches in the dim light. He looked as uncertain as Hansol felt. Seungkwan gently raised his hands, resting them on Hansol’s chest, who was now sure Seungkwan could feel his racing heart.

He didn’t know who moved first, but one moment they were watching each other’s dilated pupils and the next their mouths were pressed together in a soft, tentative kiss. It was a shy kiss, both parties uncertain.

Hansol’s hands pressed in eagerly to Seungkwan’s sides, desperate to feel more of him, all of him. He opened his mouth slightly, moving his lips more confidently against Seungkwan’s. Hansol bit down lightly onto Seungkwan’s bottom lip and smiled into the kiss at the barely audible moan elicited, kissing him deeper.

“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan pulled away. “I’ve never...I’ve never done this before.”

Hansol released his body from one hand and raised it out of the water and bringing it to Seungkwan’s face. He cradled his chin, Hansol’s thumb ghosting against Seungkwan’s bottom lip. “It’s okay, I’ve never done this with a guy either.”

“It’s late, I should go.” Seungkwan said quietly, moving Hansol’s hand from his face. “Tomorrow's going to be crazy and I need to rest.”

Hansol reluctantly let go and let Seungkwan raise himself out of the water. “Have fun at the wedding then.”

Seungkwan nodded looking down at him in the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his shoulders. “I’ll try my best.”

“Goodnight, Seungkwan.”

“Night, Hansol.” He replied disappearing down the poolside and into the tall doors.

Hansol swam around alone for a while, thinking. He couldn’t believe he’d kissed Seungkwan, though he didn’t regret it. If anything he wanted to do it again, and _more_ . He hardly knew him but Seungkwan felt so right like they connected in a way Hansol had never before with anymore. It was addictive, the way they laughed and joked together, and now his _touch_ , his _kiss_ . Hansol was hooked, he wanted more, he _needed_ to see Seungkwan again. Though he wasn’t sure if Seungkwan felt the same way about him, he had left so quickly. No, first the plane, now this, it had to be fate...or something like that.

Hansol pulled himself from the water and grabbed one of the resort’s towels, drying himself quickly. He slipped on his sandals and grabbed his shirt, heading back inside.

Suddenly a small light appear ahead of him floating, Hansol squinted, not trusting his eyes. He stepped towards it and it moved further away. Hansol rushed forward, trying to catch it before it disappeared and reappeared moments later, a bit further away.

He stopped in front of the doors Seungkwan had entered earlier, the light gone. He looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found. _Weird_. How much had he drank?

He put on his shirt and buttoned it haphazardly as he waited for the elevator. The ride up to his room was painfully slow, he was exhausted now. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and sleep for a day.

He unlocked his door as quietly as he could, careful not to wake Sofia up. He turned on the bathroom light only, and peered around the corner and smiled when he saw his little sister still fast asleep. He changed quickly, hanging up his wet clothes before climbing into bed. He would shower in the morning, his skin still burned from Seungkwan’s touch and he didn’t want to risk erasing it just yet.

Hansol laid in bed, almost asleep when he remembered it. _Seungkwan’s pink jacket_.


	3. Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol has to see Seungkwan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol here's the next chapter! the trouble with expanding one shots is that you began without a real plan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also lol to the ppl who DM'd me on twitter and told me i'm their new go to for decent quality verkwan haha thanks y'all  
> ps i didnt edit this yet sorry

Inhaling his steaming breakfast Hansol came to the realization he had been rather drunk the night before. His face flushed of the memory of pressing Seungkwan against the side of the pool and the feel of his skin against him. It had been the alcohol that had done it, boosting his confidence, making him care less about the consequences. He wouldn’t have had the nerve to do it under any other circumstances, plunging into the unknown all for a boy he hardly knew. He was a bit horrified by his actions, _what the hell had he been thinking?_

“Penny for your thoughts?” His mother said watching him across the table. She always knew when something was bothering Hansol, a maternal instinct of some form.

“Sofia was right.” Hansol replied between bites, trying to keep his voice neutral, nonchalant. “I did see Seungkwan again.”

Sofia perked up at the mention of her name. “I told you!”

“Did you give him his jacket?” His mother asked sipping her water.

Hansol shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. “No, I forgot about it completely until after I got back to the room.”

“Who is this?” His father asked between bites.

“Seungkwan!” Sofia exclaimed. “He rode on the plane with us and is super nice and likes pink too! That’s why people thought he was my dad!”

Hansol’s parents turned to him with confused expressions.

“It was an honest mistake by the flight attendants.” He rushed to explain, forcing an awkward laugh, hoping his parents didn’t notice his odd behavior. “They just assumed we were a family because we were sitting together talking and Sof was wearing matching colours with Seungkwan.”

His mother began to quietly laugh, and was soon joined by his father. “Wait, so they not only thought he was Sofia’s father but _you_ were too?”

“You didn’t tell us you had such an interesting flight.” His father laughed louder. Hansol could feel how hot his ears were and tried to match his laughter that of his parent’s. “I would like to meet this Seungkwan. Is he staying here at the resort?”

Hansol nodded, trying to focus on his food to keep from blushing more from the fresh memory of kissing Seungkwan last night. “Yes, his sister is getting married here. Today actually.”

“Really?” His mother commented. “That’s uncommon here. It’s more of a western thing to have the big fancy weddings”

Hansol had been to his share of weddings over the years. Weddings were usually quick efficient things. The couple would decide with their parent's permission to get married and it would usually happen within a few months. There were wedding halls that held multiple weddings in a day, pushing brides through like items on a conveyer belt, from makeup to photos, to the ceremony. Most had both traditional and modern aspects, the uniting of two families being the most important part. Hansol had never been to a wedding held at a resort or seen anything quite this elaborate as he assumed Seungkwan’s sisters was.

“They’re from the island. They probably just have a lot of family and needed somewhere big enough for them all.”

After breakfast they decided to head the beach for a relaxing day. Hansol packed a bag with a blanket, a book, his earphones and some snacks.

“Why can’t we go swimming?” Sofia whined tugging on Hansol’s arm as they walked along the gravel trail. The trail was fenced on either side, wooden posts with rope strung from one to the next. To their right was a steep cliff and the ocean, soft waves rolling in rhythmically. To their left a blooming field of the bright canary yellow canola plants. Both sides of the path had small wildflowers in bloom, trying to grow despite the physical boundaries.

“It’s too cold yet, Sof,” Hansol told her. His sister’s long dark hair blew in the salty ocean wind, tickling his bare arm. “It probably won’t be warm enough until July to swim in the ocean. You can swim in the pool back at the hotel, it’s warmed.”

Hansol’s heart pulled at the thought of the pool, of Seungkwan. He would be busy today with the wedding. Hansol hoped he could see him again though, he was unsure how soon Seungkwan would leave after the wedding.

“Come on!” Sofia pulled him down the sloping trail that lead to the white sand beach. It was deserted, no one bothering to visit it until it was warm enough to swim.

Hansol laid out the blanket and sat down on it, enjoying the fresh breeze and warm sun. He reached into his bag and pulled out his book, ready to make the most of his island vacation.

“We’re going to walk the coastline some more,” His mother told him pointing ahead at the curving land. “Sofia are you going to come with us or stay with your brother?”

“With you! Hansol is boring today.”

“Hey!”

Sofia laughed wildly and ran down the beach ahead of their parents. _Silly kid_ , Hansol shook his head at her unfiltered joy.

He rolled onto his stomach and opened the book, the pages catching slightly in the breeze. Hansol read like that for a while, fully engrossed in the story.

He suddenly heard distant laughter and looked around. He saw nothing on the beach, but above him on the cliff edge was a woman in a white gown billowing in the wind. Hansol wondered if she was Seungkwan’s sister. It looked like she was posing for photos, a darkly dressed man, presumably in a suit, stood next to her.

There were other people along the cliffside he realized, posing them and hanging around the edge looking out at the ocean. A glint of ruby red hair shone in the sunlight and Hansol’s heart skipped a beat. Seungkwan. It had to be. He wasn’t sure if Seungkwan wanted to see him again, Hansol was just a stranger who he kept running into. One who he had kissed. His mother’s voice rang in his ears, _fate works in strange ways_.

Hansol sat up, back cracking from still stiff position on the blanket and shot a arm into the air, waving. No one noticed.

He stood and waved again. Seungkwan finally saw the movement, sending him a small wave back. _He probably can’t tell it’s me_ , Hansol realized crestfallen.

He got up and dusted the sand from his pants. He needed to talk to Seungkwan, even if it was just for a moment. He needed to know if this was all in his head or if he really did have a feelings for a stranger he had met on a plane two days ago. It was irrational, he knew that but he would rather make a fool of himself now then never know for sure.

He left his things on the blanket and headed for the trail that wound up the cliffside. He jogged up the dirt path, not wanting the wedding party to somehow leave before he reached the top.

“Hansol.” Seungkwan breathed meeting him at the top of the trail. He looked embarrassed but not surprised to see him. The wind blew his scent towards Hansol, the forever lingerings of sweet cherry blossoms, he wasn’t sure when but he had decided they were his favourite flower.

Seungkwan looked good too, Hansol noted. He was wearing a coal coloured suit, well fitted and buttoned over a white shirt up and rose tie. He was even wearing makeup Hansol noticed. Seungkwan’s skin a bit more luminous than usual, his brows darker, his eyes thinly lined. It was natural, just enough to boost his already charming features to new levels.

“Seungkwan.” Hansol smiled suddenly shy, the events of last night hanging between them. He was unsure of what he wanted to say now, he felt foolish for assuming Seungkwan wanted to see him too.

“I can’t really talk right now.” Seungkwan glance flickering sideways towards the group of people behind the photographer. “The wedding is at six, but between my mother and sisters I’ll be surprised if it isn’t cancelled because one of them pushed another of the edge of that cliff.” He seemed tense, eyes darting back to the other people, presumably his family. “You should stop by after, I could sneak you a piece of cake or something if you want.”

Hansol nodded eagerly. “Alright, if you’re sure it’s okay.”

Seungkwan took a step back. He was being waved over by the photographer. “I have to go. See you later maybe?

“Yeah, see you.” He replied softly, watching Seungkwan walk away.

Hansol slowly made his way back down to the beach, finding his family waiting for him on the blanket.

“Ready to head back?” His father asked getting up, shaking the sand from the blanket.

Hansol glanced up at the clifftop, the wedding party now out of view. “Sure.”

The rest of the day was spent exploring the small boutiques and cafes of Jeju City. The streets were packed, the island was a popular time during the spring blooming season. He tried to focus on the cool local tourist trinkets Sofia showed him, but his mind kept wandering back to Seungkwan.

He hadn’t seemed mad or upset. He had even offered to meet up later, something that Hansol was looking forward to. But he hadn’t seemed exactly happy to see him either though. _What if he thought I only kissed him because I was drunk_ ? Hansol was horrified at the thought. Seungkwan might have realized after kissing him, tasting the alcohol on his lips, that Hansol had been slightly inebriated. What if he thought that Hansol didn’t mean anything by the kiss, that it had only happened because he was drunk? He needed to talk to Seungkwan. Hansol didn’t know what he was feeling, but he knew he didn’t regret the kiss. He couldn’t stop thinking about it yes, but in the best possible _I want to do it again_ way.

Hansol ate supper with his family, Sofia being a typical chatterbox. He had dressed in the only relatively formal clothes he had packed, black trousers and a black dress shirt. He had chuckled when looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. No wonder his mother had been surprised to see him in pink, practically all of his clothes were dark. It was his signature style though, dark clothes, dark hair, alabaster skin. It was a _look_.

He finished eating quickly and excused himself, claiming a headache and a need for some fresh hair.

Instead he made his way through the resort, taking in the sleek modern design. Hansol didn’t think it would be that hard to find a wedding, and he was right. There were rose coloured signs and ivory balloons marking the rooms for the occasion.

Hansol cautiously peered into the banquet hall, the glass doors frosted in intricate patterns. It was elaborately decorated, the elegance matching the rest of the resort. There were tables scattered about the room, filled with well dressed guests of all ages.

He opened the door and slipped in. At the front of the room on a small stage an older man was thanking the father of the groom, shaking his hand.

“And now we will have the bride’s one and only younger brother perform for the lovely couple on their special day. Seungkwan?”

Hansol watched as Seungkwan stood, his ruby hair popping against the white of the room. He headed towards the front of the room and hopped up onto the slightly raised platform. He bowed to the MC, thanking him before taking the microphone.

“Hello everyone! Can I start off by saying a huge congratulations to my dear sister Jin-seol,” Seungkwan grinned down at his sister and her newly wedded husband who were seated at the head table. She had changed from the white gown Hansol had seen earlier into the colour traditional hanbok.

Hansol also noticed how Seungkwan transformed in front of the audience, a sudden panache as he spoke. “The wedding was almost as beautiful as you are.”

The room awed and laughed.

“But let me sing, then we’ll decide what is the most beautiful thing here today.” Seungkwan teased, emitting more laughter from guests.

He set the microphone into the stand and adjusted his hair, nodding for the music. A slow beat filled the room, it was sweet and Hansol could already tell it was going to be a heart wrenching love song. He anchored his attention onto Seungkwan’s slowly swaying figure on stage, he looked as if he was in his own world, already swept up by the music.

Hansol wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when Seungkwan opened his mouth, but it was not the soft, pure voice he emitted. The song he realized was Can I Love You by Yurisangja, a popular wedding song. Seungkwan entranced Hansol and the rest of the audience with the first line, his voice powerful but controlled, and like everything else about him, addictive.

“ _I knew at first sight that you were mine_ ,” Seungkwan looked up and they locked eyes for a few moments across the room. He didn’t react to seeing Hansol, just continued singing.

He couldn’t help but imagine that Seungkwan was singing to him, _for_ him. He knew that was irrational, Seungkwan had probably prepared this song weeks in advance for his sister’s wedding, he’d only known Hansol a handful of days. But still, as Hansol watched mesmerized by the ethereal form of Seungkwan on stage, he wanted the words to for him.

“ _I want to tell you carefully, I want to be brave. Can I love you from today? It's the first time, I don't want to lose this obvious feeling, I think love is going to come, I'll give only good things to you_.” Seungkwan closed his eyes, voice soulful and filled with emotion. Hansol could feel the affect it was having on everyone in the room, soft sighs and tears welling in eyes.

Seungkwan held the stand and belted out high,“ _Can I love this person that's sitting in front of me? I'll confess to you with my beating heart_ ”.

Somehow Hansol knew from the way Seungkwan sang that he _did_ believe in love, despite the doubts he voiced on the plane about his sister’s rushed marriage. It was evident in the way he sang that Seungkwan believed in love, knew it well. No one could that sing like that, with so much real raw emotion, and not. If Hansol hadn’t already humoured the sappy romantic idea of true love he would have been easily converted by Seungkwan’s singing.

Hansol couldn’t look away, he never wanted to look at anyone besides Seungkwan ever again. The song was coming to an end, though Hansol wished he could listen to Seungkwan sing for rest of his natural life and then some more beyond that.

Seungkwan looked at Hansol again and smiled softly as he finished. “ _Can I love you?_ ”

The room erupted into applause. The sounds of open weeping and blowing noises drowned out Seungkwan’s thank you as he bowed. His sister, the bride, rushed to Seungkwan and embraced him tightly. She too, Hansol noticed, was crying.

Seungkwan descended the stage and rushed across the room, toward him. He was stopped to shake hands and to bow a few times, but his gaze never strayed from Hansol.

Finally, Seungkwan reached him, and he smiled broadly. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Hansol replied stretching a hand out to his arm. “That was amazing. You were amazing. You are amazing.”

He blushed. “Thanks. That was the last thing for the evening if you want to grab some cake we can get out of here?”

Hansol tried to suppress a grin at him. “I’d love that.”

Seungkwan quickly jogged over to a side table and grabbed a pre-sliced piece of white cake and headed back to Hasnol.

“Thanks,” He said taking the plate. “It looks amazing.”

“We should go.” Seungkwan urged him quietly, glancing towards the door with a frown.

Hansol looked around confused. An older woman with the support of a younger one was approaching them, whispering.

The older one smiled warmly and took Hansol’s hand, much to his surprise. “Oh Seungkwan, who is your handsome companion?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us? You’ve been holding back,” Smirked the younger woman he could only assume was Seungkwan’s older sister. She had the same rounded features and sarcastic eyes, even the same small mole above her lip. Her hair was long though, a rich spice colour and fell past her shoulders to her back. “I can see why though.” Her gaze flickering between Seungkwan and Hansol, he shifted under her teasing gaze.

“This is Hansol,” Seungkwan told them stiffly, clasping his hands in front of him. “Hansol, this is my grandmother and my sister So-jeong.”

Hansol flashed a polite smile and bowed to them both. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You didn’t tell us you were going to be bringing a date to the wedding Seungkwan, it’s finally nice to see who takes up all your time in the big city,” So-jeong said giving her brother a teasing pout.

“Hansol’s not,” Seungkwan began, cheeks rosy. He looked over at Hansol and gave him a pleading look. “We actually don’t-”

Hansol cut him off, saving him from trying to explain. “It’s nice to finally meet Seungkwan’s family, especially on such a special occasion.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Hansol.” Seungkwan’s grandmother replied shaking his hand up and down with each word. Her rheumy old eyes shone brightly at him.

“We were actually just leaving,” Seungkwan told them stepping towards the door. “Hansol has an appointment to get to.”

So-jeong cocked a brow, giving her brother a doubtful look. “Sure.”

“You two boys run along then,” Seungkwan’s grandmother smiled. “Hope to see you again, Hansol.”

“You as well.” He waved goodbye as Seungkwan pulled him out of the room. Their fingers intertwined without Hansol realizing it, and he followed Seungkwan through the resort and out into the fresh night air.

Seungkwan stopped once outside, sure his family wasn’t following them.

“Sorry about that.” He grumbled, eyes downcast. “They can come on a bit strong, always so dramatic.”

Hansol chuckled. “It must be genetic.”

Seungkwan swatted his chest. “Shut up.”

They walked along a stone path, hand in hand, cake forgotten. They were in a garden area, lush plant life in full bloom around them. Emerald green bushes with coral flowers lined one side, tall trees looming behind. There were more plants and colours than Hansol could name, though for some reason he knew Seungkwan probably could if he asked.

“We had photos here earlier,” Seungkwan told him as they crossed a dark wooden bridge over a pond, the nearly full moon reflecting brightly on its dark surface.

Hansol nodded. “Was the wedding good then?”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan admitted quietly. “It was really beautiful actually.”

The path ended at a pavilion, colourful and open on all sides. Fully blooming cherry blossom trees surrounded it, and Hansol couldn’t help but grin at the magnificent sight.

Seungkwan led him under, it was lit solely by two lanterns and the bright moon. It was getting cooler, but Hansol felt nothing but heat coursing through his body. His hand was alight from Seungkwan’s touch and he found himself craving more of it.

“So you do believe in true love then?” Hansol asked with a smirk, remembering the way Seungkwan had sung. It was breathtaking, everything about Seungkwan was. From the way, he sang to how he could almost be brought to tears while flying, to his smooth delicate skin to his teasing eyes.

“I never said I didn’t.” Seungkwan retorted with a dismissive shrug.

Hansol shook his head at Seungkwan’s blatant denial. His intuition for Seungkwan’s love of dramatics had been proved to him over the course of the past few days, almost everything he did he did with a flare.

Hansol took Seungkwan’s other hand. “What about fate then?”

His dark eyes looked up into Hansol’s own, tentative and unsure. He was so beautiful, in every aspect of the word. He wanted to kiss him again, this island boy.

“I’m not sure.” Seungkwan murmured, biting his lip. The sight made Hansol ache with the desire to do it himself.

“I didn’t kiss you because I was drunk,” Hansol told him with a smirk, needing to clarify his intent the previous night.

Seungkwan scrunched his nose and pulled away, letting go of Hansol’s hands. “But you _were_ drunk, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was,” Hansol admitted, embarrassed. “But that wasn’t why I kissed you!”

“Then why did you?” Seungkwan demanded audaciously, crossing his arms and raising his brows.

Hansol stuttered, lost for words, for a reason. “I just...wanted to I guess.” He reached for Seungkwan’s hand again. How could Hansol explain that everything about him had made him want to kiss him, and it still did? “You make me laugh without trying, and you’re such a tease and never play fair,”

Seungkwan let out a snort of disbelief but nodded, agreeing with him.

“And the way you looked in the illuminated water, your hair dark and wet, you just kept pushing it back from your face,” Hansol licked his lips. “And your skin just _glowed,_ and it looked, it _felt_ so soft and your lips,”

Seungkwan stepped closer, holding Hansol hostage with his dark eyes. “What about them?

“They just begged to be kissed.” Hansol breathed, brushing their lips together as he spoke.

Seungkwan caressed his face amorously, kissing him unabridged, pulling Hansol into him. Hansol wrapped his arms behind Seungkwan and rested his hands on his hips, biting back a moan as Seungkwan deepened the kiss. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him with an open mouth. Hansol’s hands snaked further, fingers digging into the soft skin of Seungkwan’s bottom, who eliciting a gasp in surprise. Hansol let out a laugh, and Seungkwan kissed him through it, teeth clicking.

“Sorry,” Hansol pulled back still chuckling, resting their foreheads together. “You’re too cute, I can’t help it.”

“I don’t want to be cute,” Seungkwan lowered his arms from Hansol’s neck and looked at him with a frown. “I want to be sexy.”

Hansol breathed out another laugh. “Can’t you be both?”

“I don’t know,” Seungkwan challenged. “Can I?”

Hansol leaned in, brushing his lips against Seungkwan’s again and squeezed his hand. “Yes.” He kissed Seungkwan more slowly, softer than before. This all felt so right, kissing Seungkwan, touching him. How had he gone nineteen years without Seungkwan in his life?

“Hansol,” Seungkwan whispered, pulling back. He looked at Hansol with a familiar glint of devilry in his eyes that he was growing to love.

“Yes?”

“Can we-”

A light hovered behind Seungkwan and Hansol gasped cutting him off. He let go of Seungkwan and chased after it as it glowed, appearing to be moving out of the pavilion.

“Where are you going?” Seungkwan called, following him.

“I’m not crazy!” Hansol exclaimed. “Or drunk this time!” He followed the light through the heavily ladened cherry trees, stopping when it disappeared and running to where it flashed again.

Seungkwan trailed him. “What are you talking about? Slow down!”

“Do you see the light? Do you see the glowing light?” Hansol yelled, finally stopping as Seungkwan caught up. “There it is, it’s flickering!”

“I see it,” Seungkwan panted, resting his hand on Hansol’s back. “What I don’t understand is why we’re following it.”

Hansol looked at him in disbelief, eyes wide. “It’s a willow-o’-the-wisp! Like from that documentary we watched! I saw it last night and thought I was losing my mind! Do you see it! There it goes again!”

Seungkwan looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed, unimpressed and exasperated. “Hansol, that is a firefly.”

“What?”

“A firefly.” Seungkwan deadpanned. “The island is covered in them. Something about the soil and the humidity, Jeju is like a firefly paradise. Though it is a bit early in the year to be seeing them.”

Hansol’s mouth hung open, crestfallen. “But...I thought…”

“I know, pal.” Seungkwan patted his back sympathetically.

“Willow-o’-the-wisps…” Hansol muttered forlornly, watching the bug blink again.

Seungkwan chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t know why you would think the flashing light was magical though,” He reached down and cupped his hand around the flashing bug. “Especially since in the documentary it debunked the myths. The light is just gases released from swamp water.”

Seungkwan opened his hands to reveal a small ugly, but definitely glowing bug.

“I don’t know,” Hansol sighed, defeated and embarrassed. “I guess I just wanted something to believe in.”

“Isn’t that what love and fate are for?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Here are some shots of Jeju Island in case anyone was curious/didn't know. It's super beautiful and I can see why Seungkwan never shuts up about it lol**

****

also feel free to check out my other verkwan but also jeongcheol story [The White Rose Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10348941/chapters/22868448)

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot lol idk what happened i guess i love verkwan too much ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> please comment tho! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
